User talk:Dragneel 2353
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragneel 2353! Thanks for your edit to the Occultus page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 18:36, September 10, 2015 (UTC) um not to sound rude but you're suppose to send me a message if you wanted to make a general for Occultus. I like the character so I will let you keep it and the curse but next time you should ask first. User:Primarch11 --Primarch11 05:36, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Hi yeah. so I actually looked over your curse and its a lot like the Wraith Curse I made. So either respond and give me approval or I'll switch up the curses. No offense but you should have asked first before doing that. User talk:Primarch11 Warning That's warning one for you. Firstly, rid the images on your article that are not uploaded by you. Secondly, for blatantly disrespecting another user who is simply following the established rules of the fanon. Don't lash out at others for minor technical problems that you can simply wait for. And don't do it again. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 12:04, October 27, 2015 (UTC) My, aren't you just a bag of sunshine? [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 12:07, October 27, 2015 (UTC) I see you've edited Regento, but have not removed the images you added. I believe you were warned before about using pre-uploaded images; please make sure your next edit to is to remove the images from Regento that you did not upload (i.e. all of them). If the upload button isn't working, as you so claim, then simply wait until the issue is fixed, but simply using images others have used rather than uploading them of your own accord is discourteous. Ensure your next edit is to remove those images, Dragneel.—Mina Țepeș 07:39, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Question. Is there a reason that you're using two of MY images in your article? Like seriously, please remove it and the other images that you somehow appropriated from other users. I believe the administration warned you about this. If you have a problem with image downloading, go to the wiki central and put in a complaint. They will answer within 24 hours. But seriously, unless you want admins breathing down your neck about this manner, I suggest you comply with their demands immediately. Otherwise, you will eventually be banned - sooner rather than later. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 13:20, October 28, 2015 (UTC) At this point, it isn't a matter of what you want or don't want. It's what you're being told to do. You've been asked by one community member, and now, two admins, to remove those images and either find your own or re-upload them proper. Don't behave like a child: if one person is given exception to the rules, other users must also be given exception. Care to tell me what happens then? The rule becomes inefficient. Even one of the users whose images you're using is dissatisfied, Dragneel. At this point, you're simply being unruly; I'll give you a day to fix the issue. And if you come back and make an edit that is not in relation to this issue; if you don't make this edit your first priority, Dragneel, then I'm going to ban you for disobeying the admins. You were already quite rude to another user, and have now ignored Ash and myself. Please remove the images.—Mina Țepeș 17:22, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Dragneel. Dragneel. What are you doing? You've removed the images. Good job. But now you've gone and used other people's characters in a new twisted project, without even asking for their permission first, or whether the people even wanted representation? The idea of a Slayer tournament is not the crime here; the fact that you've used characters made by other users without their permission is. You have two choices: #Remove all the characters, and rebuild this project of yours, if it can be called a project, from scratch. #Ask the people for permission to use their characters. That shouldn't even need saying, it's a matter of common sense. No, it's simply courtesy. Just because an article is up on the wikia does not mean it is free for every random user to use or edit. Fanon wikis operate differently than canon ones. Remove every character that you don't have permission to use, or I will delete the article. If you refuse at all — and I mean at all, no counterarguments, this is a matter of taking other people's work — I will delete the article without batting an eye. Dragneel, please stop trying to piss off the userbase, it's barely been a month.—Mina Țepeș 01:11, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Since you made it entirely blank, I deleted your tournament page. You're free to remake it in some manner, but please don't create a blank page on the wiki.—Mina Țepeș 07:25, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Talk Pages Let me issue you an additional warning, Dragneel. Do not clear your talk page in that manner again. Simply because you don't like a message doesn't mean you're free to delete it, especially when those messages from the admins. You can archive your page, if you feel so inclined to clean it up; archiving makes it so the messages are still viewable and able to be accessed without having to search through the history, in case we ever need to bring up a past incident. But don't delete your messages simply because you don't like that's being said.—Mina Țepeș 20:08, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Sup Any particular reason you decided to edit my page? Like its my page not your therefore you need my explicit permission to make any edits. You can't just go around doing what you feel with it.. The Oncoming Storm (talk) 11:46, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello hello, Alpha here. Hey, I noticed that you made changes to another user's articles without their permission. I know that some part of you means well, I would refrain from that. The reason being is that some users tend to be peeved at others for editing articles that they worked so hard on. You just got here (and not on a good note, if I may add) and you barely know anyone here. So yeah, users can take it the wrong way and they can lash out at times. I'm not chastising you or anything, but I'm saying that you should refrain from doing so. For now anyways. I mean, I have a habit of doing that, don't get me wrong, but I do it to people I know like Aru and Damon; I know they won't mind because they know I do it outta good intentions and I'm close friends with them. Then there's people like Serene or Aha, who don't like their articles being touched regardless, unless they're working with other users. Sorry, going off-track here. My main point is that don't edit other's articles aside from your own. The exception being that if you're doing a collaborative project with someone, then go ahead. Be you. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 14:49, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Your in however, 2 conditions. Knightwalker591 (talk) 19:33, December 27, 2015 (UTC) I'm willing to let you join, but I need 2 things. First: You must understand we divide the power between myself, Primarch and Six in order to make it easier to manage. It's nothing personal, however, you're free to join and go about your deals but if we need to call your guilds in for a major conflict we will wave the banner and I'd like you to join. Secondary: I understand that you'd like to join but I'd like to have you meet with Lord Hojo or one of the other major leaders in an RP page similar to how me and the other met to talk about the terms to bring reality our OC's react to such news and speak to each other to make it feel a little more alive. So if you wanna do a RP just to let your guys into the guild please feel free to suggest a idea and I'll set up a meeting. Ill ask them. If they don't respond in two days you can have one of the positions. User talk: Primarch11 Hey are you interested in making a Demon General? User talk:Primarch11 Whats a role play and Combat Verison Knightwalker591 (talk) 03:45, January 5, 2016 (UTC) What a roleplay is a page where we take turns posting what our people do or say during interactions with each other sometimes it's battle other times it's merely events. But regardless if you're interested for our guides to meet I suggest you take a look through this. Then come up with a name so we may start to turn based chatting/if need. Hell, i'll even let you come up with the name just make it sound pretty cool as a meeting between our 3 guilds. Both Demon Spade and the Reborn hell league. After all Nightmare Wing can be utilized during the conflict, however, keep in mind if they are employ expect maximum death. http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AbysmalShadows/Abysmal's_Guide_to_Combat well I just opened the slots for the last two Demon Lords. Primarch11 Did you just mess with my Thirteen Demon Lords page without my permission? Priimarch11 Annoying but whatever Knightwalker591 (talk) 14:01, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Look id perfer if you asked me to use them in advance since some of the guild members aint done yet. If you want to very well only if two condictions are ment: 1st: Next time fucking ask before you plan it get annoying. 2nd If during the story they come up with a strange new power or curse attack either add it on page or dont use them since some aint done yet. Okay sure User:Primarch11 Template Hi there so I saw you have a property template but not your own, I was wondering if you would like it if I created one for you? If so here's an example of one: Taaa Daaaa You can get a image or gif in it if you like at well Pichu Poked Ya! ^-^/ 15:31, May 25, 2016 (UTC) yeah that's fine. User talk:Primarch11 okay is the page up? User talk:Primarch11 The whispers of War? Knightwalker591 (talk) 03:29, August 15, 2016 (UTC) We are going to have a big War RP past laber day would you be willing to join us? I made some big changes to Occultus and some may regard your character. Primarch11 01:50, April 10, 2018 (UTC)